Reminisce
by Masquerading with Shadows
Summary: Because he can't stop and she wants to. As for her, she wants to, but there's nothing to reminisce about it, except heart break. And then there's the heartbreaker. Chad/Tawni, Chad/Sonny and Tawni/James.


Disclaimer: No. Not me.

"That's boy sighing and humming!" announced Tawni. She could remember the symptoms as if _he_ had asked her out yesterday. "Who asked you out?"

"James Conroy!"

"James Conroy!" No! Not James Conroy, the second boy to ever break her heart. No, not James! For once, Tawni wasn't going to let something bad happen to someone else besides her. Plus, she didn't want James entering her life again. The only reason why he had in the first place was because of…Mackenzie Falls. Did that stupid three named moron always have to go and ruin her life?

-

"Where's your stupid friend?" Even though she hated to admit it, she and Chad seemed to have the same taste when it came to the designs of bibs.

"Bart!"

"Not that idiot, James. Yeah, the one who's going out with Sonny tonight." Of course he was filming a scene when she had a whole speech lined up for him! He had always been inconvenient.

"What is your show even about?" She really didn't have a clue; she refused to watch the show. Besides, it reminded her of her old "Goody Gang" days when they'd actually been friends. Plus, Mackenzie started right after….never mind.

"Sonny, James, date, tonight!"

"Tonight, James, Sonny, date?!" replied Chad. Oh sure he didn't care about her, nothing in those eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"Why are you wearing a bib?"

"Jealous?"

"I have my own bib!" And as she said before, with a similar design. Could this day get any worse?

"Not of the bib, of Sonny!" What?! She was jealous of SONNY going out with James? No, if you dump Tawni Hart then you are on her jerk list for the rest of eternity and forgiveness is _never_ given. But why' she hate to admit, she did care that Sonny had seemed to capture the hearts of two of her ex-boyfriends. Sonny needed to back off from Tawni's heart.

--

Ok, while he hates to admit this, Chad Dylan Cooper is starting to feel guilty and regretful. But don't worry, there's also anger thrown in there too. Problem is there's no selfishness in there either; he thinks that he did enough of that a year ago.

But there are more important things. Like, Sonny and James, going on a date, TONIGHT? That is earth stopping news, along with the fact that Tawni actually cares about Sonny. Or that she's jealous. Which isn't (possible) likely, right? Because James Conroy dumped HER a year ago, and Tawni doesn't go back to people who dumped her. He should know…right?

And wait a minute; does James still have his phone? The balance of life is restored once the earth starts orbiting around Chad Dylan Cooper again.

"So Chad, why do you care that I'm taking Sonny on a date tonight?"

"Once again, James, I don't care. She's from Chuckle city, and I'm from Mackenzie Falls, nothing could ever-wait a minute, why am I reciting my script now?" said Chad, frowning.

"Was that you're reasoning for breaking up with Tawni?" Chad looked at James in surprise and anger.

"Tawni and I weren't working here at this point." he said through gritted teeth. "We broke up for different reasons."

"Sure you did." said James with that cocky, knowing look that Chad hates so much. "I'd tell you why _we_ broke up, but I don't think that's necessary seeing as you already know." And with that, he dives and rolls back to the set. Now Chad Dylan Cooper is beyond annoyed. He has to have James freaking Conroy on the set, and Sonny's going on a date with him. That stupid guilt feeling has come back and he forgot to get his phone back. It's been a crap day.

--

_(One year ago)_

_She got a __boyfriend__. It's been only a year and she got a __boyfriend?__ But he doesn't care, he does know that. He dumped her…sort of. They dumped each other? It just hadn't been working, for a reason that he now couldn't even remember. _

_But the important thing is that Tawni Hart got a boyfriend. And if that weren't bad enough, he happened to be starring on Mackenzie Falls for five episodes. He thinks that his name is something like…Jamie Corny? Yep, according to Tween Weekly, Jamie Conroy and Tawni Hart had been dating for four (entire) months. And from the pictures on 17A, Chad had never seen her so happy. And she'd been with him for a year! It was decided, Chad Dylan Cooper would destroy Jamie…or whatever it was._

_--_

_Chad Dylan Cooper was not one to rate how "cute" or "hot" a guy was. It didn't matter anyway, he beat them all. He was "Chad-tastic". But, according to all the girls on the cast of Mackenzie Falls, James beat "Chad-tastic". James-tastic? Really? Honestly, what the girls saw in him, he had no idea. _Especially_ Tawni. _

_The worst part was that he continually bragged about having Tawni as a girlfriend. And not the "I'm so lucky to have a girl has wonderful as Tawni!" but the, "I've got a hot girlfriend!" Of course, Chad hadn't done either of these things, but he still knew a fellow jerk when he saw when. And Tawni should only date three named jerks! (Please don't have a middle name; please don't have a middle name!). _

"_Hey James, can I talk to you?" asked Chad. James nodded, before flashing Portlyn a cocky smirk (that was Chad's job!). _

"_So, how's Tawni?" asked Chad._

"_She's great. She looks really ho-"_

"_BREAK UP WITH HER!" _

"_What?"_

"_Break up with Tawni."_

"_Dude, do you have any idea how it's taken me to get a girlfriend that hot? Why the hell would I do that? And '_because your jealous_' doesn't count." said James. _

"_I'll pay you $200 dollars if you do." Chad snapped. _

"_You have that type of money?"_

"_Of course I do. Mackenzie Falls is the number one Tween drama in America and it's out on DVD and on iTunes. How would I not have money?"_

"_Make it $250 and you've got yourself a deal." said James, crossing his arms and smirking. Chad glared at James before reaching for his wallet._

_--_

_The deed was done. James had broken up with Tawni, and as a result, she was wearing polyester pants. James had finally left the set of Mackenzie Falls and Chad was happy. Really Chad, really? _

---

"Hey, what did I miss?" Chad said as he slipped next to James. He's surprised to see Tawni there, he didn't realise that she _did_ care. But it's a pleasant surprise, not that likely that she's jealous (right?).

"Tawni likes chicken and ski ball!" Since when? Chad Dylan Cooper knows Tawni Hart! Doesn't he…?

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my best buddy, James!" Great, for the rest of the night, and most likely the rest of the week, he's going to want to vomit because he just called James his best buddy.

"What are we still doing here?" He hears Sonny ask, but it seems as if it's in the distance. He keeps looking into Tawni's eyes, trying to find some evidence of nostalgia, regret, maybe even love. But he doubts that his eyes possess that, so why should hers? But still, sitting across from her brings back memories of dates and goodnight kisses that were best left forgotten (but he still remembered them).

--

He can't believe that Jerk Conroy actually had the nerve to say that Tawni looked hot (or that he, Chad Dylan Cooper, said Sonny looked cute). James must have known that he still liked her (though he himself still wasn't sure) and had just been a jerk…Chad actually had no idea why he was surprised. Maybe it's because usually when _he's_ a jerk, he's funny. Why need Chuckle City when you can be funny yourself? (Why need Tawni Town when you've got her right in front of you?).

--

He couldn't believe that he had been that stupid to agree to go on a fake date with Sonny. Oh it wasn't his fault, it was because _both_ of them asked him to go and _both _of them are his weakness. So now he's here, his arm wrapped around Sonny, trying to look happy and in love rather than embarrassed and having a crush.

He's also trying to keep his eyes off Tawni and James. He hates how happy they look together, and it brings back memories of them when they were dating, and how _she_ looked when they weren't.

"We need to make it look more realistic!" Sonny whispered. In response, Chad wrapped his arm tighter around Sonny and plastered a goofy smile on his face. He felt Sonny rest her head on her shoulder and an oddly familiar way. _Tawni_.

He remembers pizza dates, her falling asleep after watching a movie in his lap, piggy back rides, the excitement that they were going to be working in the same studio and that stupid break-

Sonny's mooing phone wakes him up. It seems that the plan worked and Jerk Conroy is once again taking an interest in Sonny. Chad has to fight the urge to punch him in the face. He hates that James likes Sonny and Tawni, and that neither of them seem to like him, Chad Dylan Cooper! They must be blind (either that or they're immune to his charm, and that's just too scary to think about).

-

Tawni really doesn't know how Sonny found her photo album (or why it's actually on the set of So Random, and some of those pictures haven't been burnt).

"Sonny, _what_ are you looking at?"

"Your photo album. You and Chad were so cute when you were younger!" said Sonny happily.

"Cute then, cute now!" Tawni replied. "Now give me back my photo album!"

"Oh, come on, Tawni. I just want to look!" said Sonny sweetly. Suddenly, she frowned.

"Why is there a picture of you, Chad and Puddy two shoes?" Sonny asked.

"Chad and I used to be a lot…closer when we were younger." said Tawni, folding her arms over her chest and silently wishing that Sonny wouldn't go over the page.

"IS HE GIVING YOU A _PIGGY BACK RIDE_?" yelled Sonny.

"WHY ARE YOU KISSING HIS CHEEK?!" At that, Tawni grabbed the photo album shut it loudly. She then stared a surprised and slightly distressed Sonny.

"Did you guys…date?" she asked. Tawni sighed and once again folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but we broke up two years ago, so don't bring it up again!" she replied, and tossed her hair back over her shoulder.

"Is this why Mackenzie Falls and So Random are fighting?" asked Sonny, quieter than usual.

"It has something to do with it." said Tawni. "After all, I was the first person in the Prop House; I can affect how the other members think of other shows. But it's also because the cast of Mackenzie Falls are stuck up jerks."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Sweetie, we haven't told anybody. You're no different." said Tawni, putting a hand on Sonny's shoulder. "But I'm surprised that you don't remember the magazine articles. Obviously we weren't as popular then, but we were compared to Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake. Nico and Grady asked about it as soon as they saw me."

"Oh…ok." said Sonny. "I'm just going to go get some Froyo, wanna come?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm just going to stay here and re-apply my make up." replied Tawni. Sonny smiled and walked out. Tawni decided to sneak a quick look at the photo album, smiling nostalgically when she saw the picture of her and Chad with Puddy two-shoes. They'd gone to a fair and Chad had won it for her. She'd thought it was cute as soon as she'd seen it on the shelf, and even though it had been associated with her and Chad, she'd loved it ever since.

"TAWNI!" yelled Chad as he came through the door, shutting it behind him and pressing himself against it.

"Why the hell did you tell Sonny we dated? She's going berserk at me, asking why I didn't tell her and she 'thought we were friends'. You know I hate that speech!"

"Well sorry, but it's not my fault that she found my photo album and saw those pictures of us!" said Tawni, standing up and folding her arms.

"What does a photo album have to do-wait, you still have those photos of us?" asked Chad.

"I've been meaning to burn them but I've been busy." said Tawni, sighing in annoyance.

"Oh." said Chad. "Hey, I haven't seen Puddy Two Shoes in a while."

"Sonny destroyed him the first day she came." snapped Tawni. An awkward silence filled the room, until Sonny started banging on the door, promising that she'd stop asking and that she was entitled to come in seeing as it was 'her room too'.

"Do you want me to, um, win you a new one?" asked Chad, smiling slightly.

"Wouldn't be the same, would it?" Tawni said sadly, but still managing a small smile.

"Look, I've been thinking, do you think we could…I dunno, start over?" asked Chad nervously. "Just because, after we broke up, we sort of, lost our friendship." he added when Tawni didn't respond.

"Where do you wanna go from?" she finally asked.

"What?"

"Do you wanna go from the first meeting, when we actually started to be friends, or from the first…date?"

"Date?!" asked Sonny (because while eavesdropping is wrong, it's very interesting) and Chad in unison. Tawni looked down at her shoes (sparkly pink high heels, if you were wondering) and dropped her arms to her side.

"It was a stupi-"

"How about the first…kiss?" suggested Chad. Tawni looked up in surprise, Sonny's face mirroring hers on the other side of the door.

"Um, well? Don't like my stupid idea?" asked Chad, with a hint of a smirk. Tawni took a step closer to him.

"Maybe." she said, before pressing her lips to his. Chad responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing himself closer to him (and stepping away from the door).

"Ok, what is going o-OH MY GOD!" yelled Sonny as she was finally able to open the door. Chad and Tawni broke apart quickly.

"Um, Sonny…we're kind of dating-we're dating, right?" asked Chad, looking at Tawni for confirmation, who nodded, a smile on her face. "Yeah, Tawni and I are dating." Sonny continued to look surprised, before finally managing a smile.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys! Maybe Mackenzie Falls and So Random could finally be friends!" she said happily. "Anyway, I'll just leave you two alone." and with that, she walked out the door, smiling at Chad and Tawni.

"You owe me a new Puddy." Tawni decided.

---

Outside the door, Sonny bit her lip and fought back the tears. Tawni was her friend, and clearly Chad loved her. Besides they had…history, her and Chad didn't. She was happy for them, she was just upset for herself (because Tawni got Chad, and she didn't).

**Ok, I wrote that in a day (edited it too), I'm proud with myself. Sorry if the quotes are wrong and anything else is wrong. If you loved it, review. If you hated it, review. Especially if you favourite it. If you favourite and don't review, I will send the fanfiction mafia after you and review and edit your face. **


End file.
